


Clawing to the Top

by InsomniacFox, MapleSheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/MapleSheep
Summary: After a victory with Karasuno in his first year, and finally feeling like he belongs somewhere, Tobio is forced to move to Tokyo by his parents. There, he joins the team of his old rivals and has to learn to find his place once again, under the watchful eye of the new captain of Nekoma.





	1. Authors Note

Hello, dear future readers!

Before you can enjoy this, we'd like to explain a few small things; this will read a little differently from your average fanfiction. Everything in this is actually the result of a few months of roleplaying; if the pov changes often, it's mostly because we were answering and bouncing off of each other as we went. Since we enjoyed this very much and fell in love with this random ship we picked, we felt like we should share with others! Keep in mind that while we went over it and edited out typos, it still is mostly as we wrote it; that said, we hope you'll fall in love with this story as much as we did!


	2. New Beginnings

A new year. An odd year, Kenma wasn’t sure of why he was in the gym at all since it felt sort of empty. He’d taken up volleyball because of Kuroo. And now Kuroo was off in Todai, studying crazy complicated stuff and…not here.

He'd even been an ass and made him captain before leaving. Him, who hated attention. Definitely, an asshole move. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kenma focused on his other friends; Fukunaga was vice-captain and very helpful, tasked with the herculean work of keeping Kenma motivated and captain-like. Honestly, it should have been the other way around but...here they were.

After a pun about newcomers, Fukunaga handed him a pile of papers with applications to get a good idea on who their first years would be like.

Taketora sank to his knees crying after hearing a first-year girl applied to be their managers, invoking justice and well, Kenma tuned his friend out.

"Tora. Tora!"

The other man looked up as Kenma held up one application. The other two boys paused to stare. Now this was interesting. Second-year transfers were rare and one of this calibre? Definitely an oddity.

Later on, that day Kenma stood slouched in front of his team, Lev looking as happy as ever and needing to be told to shut up as he chatted away loudly with Inuoka and a bunch of nervous first years lined up in front of them. Now they just had to wait for...well, their ex-rival. Words had spread a little around the team already.

-

Kageyama hates his parents. Everything was going so well! He was at a school that was slowly rising up the ranks. He was finally at a school where people didn’t say mean things behind his back. He had friends and a team. A team that he trusted and that trusted him back…but not anymore.

He hates his parents for making them move to Tokyo. He has to start all over again, gaining everyone’s trust. He hates that he doesn’t have his friends by his side. He especially hates that he’s on his own…again. He tosses the volleyball in his hands towards his door. Feeling satisfied as it shuts with a slam. He faintly heard his mum yelling, but he didn’t care.

Kageyama sighed as he laid back down on the ground of his new room, he didn’t have a choice. Starting tomorrow, he would be a part of Nekoma’s team. _If_ they wanted him.

The next day, he walks quietly towards the gym. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to the red shorts. He walks in and joins those he assumes are the first years, judging by how nervous they looked. He heard that Nekoma’s setter became captain, but he didn’t really believe it until he saw the half blond wearing the number 1 jersey. Hiding his surprise, Kageyama politely bows his head and greets the 2nd and 3rd years.

Silence fell as everyone kind of stared at him, he was kind of famous and famously in their rival school. Plus, the implication of another setter joining was pretty clear to everyone there. Kageyama felt a little uneasy at how quiet the gym became when he said hello. He straightened his back and immediately became self-conscious when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him.

In a way, his presence here did help a little, with such a notorious transfer the first years had little to worry about. Lev was the one to break the silence with a huge smile and a perfectly innocent yet rude remark in his usual fashion.

"We got a new backup setter!"

He legitimately sounded excited about it too. At Lev’s shout, Kageyama felt his chest tighten as he took in a deep breath through his nose and gently let it out. Backup setter. He tried not to show his disappointment. He mentally berated himself. Obviously, he wasn’t going to be starting setter. Kenma had everyone’s trust, knew everyone and not to mention was captain and had more experience. He should be lucky he was even let on the team in the first place.

Tora told Lev to shut up sharply. The second years did probably look pretty intimidating for a newcomer as there were two very bright, cheerful, talkative dude taking up the stage and making it look like it would be hard to socialise with them. That and the most threatening looking third year was stalking over to them to chew a specific tall one out for being annoying and speaking out of turn- it wasn't cool to just make newbies feel unwelcome like that, even if Lev had no ideas, and Taketora took his role as senpai very seriously.

Kenma looked kind of like he didn't want to be there. Looking at his phone quickly he perked up- right. Captain like. He'd gotten two messages.

".... Shoyo says hi."

Kageyama’s eyes snap up to meet Kenma’s when he heard Hinata’s name being called. He hasn’t texted or spoken to Hinata all day. He forgot to charge his phone last night and so it was dead somewhere in his bag. “T-tell him I say hi?” he asked, unsure. Kenma was friends with Hinata but that didn’t mean Tobio would get any special treatment. He still had to remain respectful.

At the request Kenma nodded a little, taking a small second to type at a lightning-fast pace- which in hindsight might be surprising given how he usually didn't seem to move at all or did it slowly. Once done he gave the other a small thumbs-up before going back to his duties.

The captain tried to do what Kuroo instructed him to do- in a way Kenma was a bit of a puppet for him still, but it was really only until he got more comfortable with his role as his best friend truly has faith in him.

"... Well. We're meant to test the first years to build the team and assess skills... Kageyama you're new but we know you so up to you if you want to go with them or skip that part to go right to practice with the second years."

There, not singling him out for too long and just doing what needed to be done, though he did sigh at the end, looking at his friend for support- Fukunaga took over to tell the first year to get in one side of the gym and split into smaller teams of 3. They did miss someone to form one so he kind of looked at Kageyama to kind of silently asking if he would- but again Kenma did say he could skip it.

He was grateful when Kenma gave him the option of training with the second years, "Thank you, captain," but as soon as he saw them, he felt awkward and so out of place. He noticed the odd team arrangement of the 1st years, as well as the way Kenma looked at him and Kageyama, nodded his head before walking to where the 1st years were. Kageyama joined the team with the missing player and he nods towards everyone as a silent greeting before waiting to see what drill they were going to start with. He started to do some warm-up stretches on the spot as he patiently waited. He noticed some of the 1st years trying to copy him but didn't say anything.

Kenma on the other hand lazily strolled over to the first years, two small teams of three, stretching, good. Fukunaga demonstrated how to stretch more properly as Kenma grabbed a clipboard and took notes, interrupting them once in a while to ask for a name but otherwise remaining pretty silent. Eventually, he looked back up once the stretching was done.

"...Well. We want to know your level so... You're going to play a small match with these small teams. It's cool if you're not good or something... It'll help us know what to work on and all."

He wasn't the best at pep talks. Kuroo would probably have been very positive and not just told them he expected them to suck but- well he wasn't Kuroo. And it was a miracle he managed to push his voice enough to actually be heard at all. No really his only good quality as a captain was- well. His strategic mind and observation skills.

That was why Kuroo made him captain after all- he had faith he'd use his skills to bring the best out of everyone here and make a good team, and knowing he had a likeable sidekick to give pep talks for him and a thug to make the kids respect him meant he was in good hands too. Being captain was apparently a team effort here.

"Ah. And don't mind if one team has a small advantage, it's not about winning today."

That done Fukunaga went to be a referee and the first-year girl was nicely told by the new captain to please count points, which she rushed to do. At least the manager thing was coming in handy since the other third year was busy on the other side of the court. Hopefully, this would all work...

When the whistle blew to start the game, Kenma's laidback demeanour changed and it was now obvious just how focused he was on- well, everything.

Kageyama took a deep breath as the small match began. One of the 1st years was going to start serving. Kageyama was on the front row, waiting to toss to them. He wasn’t sure what their strengths were but just in case he was going to throw the ball gently.

The first year spiked the ball as the whistle blew. The ball went over the net, it had some power, pretty good for a 1st year. He watched as the other side managed to receive it, the ball game towards Kageyama and he placed both his hands up, ready to toss it.

“Toss it to me!” he heard a voice say, and he saw someone run towards the front of the net. Kageyama had a weird sense of déjà vu. At this moment, Kageyama doesn’t know what happened. In his mind, he didn’t see the first year, he saw his best friend as he tossed. He realised his mistake the moment he heard the ball hit the floor with a thud. Day one and he already made the biggest mistake he could do.

“I-I’m sorry!” he immediately apologises, heart beating fast, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment. He didn’t know what came over him. “I shouldn’t have tossed it so fast,” He says to the first year. “I promise I’ll toss it better next time,” he says as he went and grabbed the ball again. Kageyama didn’t want to know what Nekoma was thinking when they saw him.

Kenma's eyes narrowed a little as he watched the other toss, he did remember him doing it well when with Hinata, but his fear came to life. Kageyama was really lost. And he couldn't be blamed for it either since it probably was hard for him to be uprooted like this. Still, the new captain was taking notes, including things on everyone, especially Kageyama's skills right now given what had happened.

The manager gave the point to the other team as the game continued; turned out that while most of the first years weren't that good, they still could hold themselves together well enough to score a few points and at least had a basic understanding of the rules. They were mostly clumsy and a bit nervous with the ball but that wasn't anything they couldn't deal with.

There was one first-year who looked particularly promising, and they did need someone who was good at blocking balls- and that one was pretty good at it. Granted the strength of Nekoma was flexibility and Kenma kept on taking notes, thinking more and more about how to shape them to fit in the team well. And Kageyama, well... Kenma's look for him was rather intense and probably a little scary, but he was starting to have an idea.

The only problem was Kageyama might hate it. A lot. Risking having him quit was a gamble. But still, thinking about it all, it probably would also be the most beneficial. In an odd twisted way.

As the newbie's game progressed Kenma's plan for the team formed. Coach Nekomata came up to him and they spoke, in low voices none of the players could hear, though it was obvious some decisions were taken. And the old coach looked very, very amused with it all.

-

Kageyama had to remind himself that he’s a setter. A setter that aims to be on the national team one day. He had to remind himself that he needed to stay strong and keep his emotions in check. He was 16 years old not 6. He messed up in the beginning but now he had to move on and prove to them that he wasn’t a liability.

They continued playing the match, Kageyama being extra careful with his tosses. He tried to give them the best toss. He was on their team now. No more rivals but teammates. Kageyama felt eyes bore into the back of the head when he turned around, he saw Kenma’s determined and focused eyes on him. He immediately turned around and gulped. What is he plotting? Kageyama thought curiously, a little intimidated. As they were playing, Kageyama saw that Kenma was talking to his coach. He wondered about what.

Kageyama decides to just focus on the game. His team was in the lead but then again it wasn’t a fair match. This didn’t feel like practice to Kageyama, he had to lower his speed and strength whenever the ball came into contact with him. He had to take into consideration of the younger ones. “Nice receive!” he says to one of them.

-

With a last small nod to himself, Kenma wrote something down. The line-up was finished, and Kenma was satisfied, even sporting a small smile for a small moment. Nekomata gave him a pat to the back before going back to sit down, and Fukunaga whistled the end of the game.

The match ends with Kageyama’s team wining. He noticed how the 1st years on the other team seemed down, “Next time, I’ll be on your team,” he tells him in hopes of cheering them up. Just then everyone is called in for a small meeting. The second years came back at that time as well, stretching to keep warm, as the manager was sent to fetch their jerseys and uniforms- nice sports pants and jackets made to their sizes.

Now everyone was here Kenma looked up again, feeling kind of alone and missing his best friend's support as he had to make a speech of sort.

"... Right so... After observing the newcomers and from what we know from last year, we made a temporary line-up. We might adjust it if needed later on but for now..."

Fukunaga went to write down names as he started to speak, referring to the sheet, throwing a surprising look at the captain at one of the names.

On the board appeared a few names;

_Kenma- setter_

Taketora _\- Wing Spiker/Ace_

 _Fukunaga -_ Wing spiker

_Lev - Middle blocker_

And a hesitation as Fukunaga threw a look back at the younger men again, looking at their former rival before going on.

_Shibayama- libero_

_Kageyama - middle blocker_

Kenma nodded a little as his friend wrote it. "... We'll probably rotate a little in the upcoming weeks to see how it all works. Now... We have all your jerseys; our manager will hand them to you, and you can go home if you'd like for now. It was just the first day so we're not doing too much, but we'll be training harder from tomorrow on..." That was good right? Hopefully, his monotone voice didn't bore them to sleep.

At first, Kageyama wasn’t going to bother looking since he knew what position he would be. However, he catches Fukunaga’s look of uncertainty and his eyes travel to the board. He drops the water bottle in his hands as he stares at the board, wondering if he was crazy. His name is on the board but right next to it is written, “Ehh? Middle blocker!?” Kageyama’s eyes are wide open and he looks accusingly at Kenma and the coaches in disbelief.

He clenches his fists by his side, “I’m a setter. Not a middle blocker.” He says a hint of annoyance and anger could be detected in his voice. Why did they put him in that position!? Kageyama didn’t know what to do. He was scared he’d get kicked off the team but then if he isn’t going to play setter, what’s the point?

They couldn’t do this to him. First, his friends, then his home and school and now they’re going to take volleyball from him!


	3. First practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's angst over moving prevents him from integrating in the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I planned on posting this earlier but I have very good reasons why I didn't:  
> 1)I'm lazy. Very lazy.   
> 2)I'm self conscious about how I write Kenma, and had doubts about sharing this. Recent chapters made me feel better about certain points I felt were unrealistic, and InsomniacFox was good at making me feel better about it.  
> 3)It was my turn to edit and again - I am very lazy.  
> 4)I had work to do and spending time on a fic instead of said work felt like making bad decisions.
> 
> I'm not the one editing the next chapter though so expect it to come faster as the Kageyama rper in charge is not, in fact, lazy like me ;) (Bet she didn't expect me to actually do this without warning either!)

_“I’m a setter. Not a middle blocker.”_   
  
Right, this was expected. Kageyama was famous for being a good player but- well, his temper and hardships playing in a team still were also kind of well known, and it was part of the motivations there. Granted Kenma wasn't looking forward to this- actually if he could avoid any type of conflict at all and go home to play games right now he'd be happy but... .

..Well Kuroo would kick his ass, and he did kind of want his team to work well together and all that. With a sigh, bidding good bye to his peaceful evening to go and do something he hated instead, Kenma walked to Kageyama. Now how would he explain that without being too bad...

"...We didn't want you to be benched the whole season and only get to come in once, maybe twice if you were lucky, as a pinch setter."

That was- a good clear start. He gave a look and a nod to Fukunaga who herded the others away to give them privacy- there was some talking needing done there after all. The reasoning was simple- Kageyama was too good of a player to waste on a bench. But as a setter Kageyama wouldn't do well in their team- not yet. He'd made progress, sure, but there was no trust established between them yet and... It just wasn't how they did thing here.

"...Our strength is being very flexible. Most of us can do more than one thing. I think... If you're a middle blocker for now... It'll help you be better in other roles."

He hoped that made sense to the other- there was more to say but he was _bad_ at talking. Strategy- well he knew how to do that so now it was a matter of expressing it well.

"You didn't... do too well right there so... I think it could help you progress to try something different for a while. This way... You'll be with the team and get used to us, but also you can have a different perspective."

Hopefully it made sense? He did have another idea with him but it was really- well. Would it be fine to just tell him they absolutely did want to exploit him as a weapon of sort? On his own this time?

Kageyama was not expecting such an explanation. He understood what Kenma meant but that didn't mean he was completely happy with it. At least this way he would be on the court.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Kenma-San.",Kageyama apologises for his behaviour.

Kenma nodded a little, glad he didn't get hurt in this- to be fair he half expected violence with how much of a betrayal this probably was. Kageyama just looked so proud to be a setter...Well. Maybe they'd get back to it at some point. If all worked accordingly to plan then...It wasn't time yet though.

"Ah. Kenma is fine."

He didn't change on that point and still hated honorifics- which explained why none of the second years called him senpai either. Tora was the one who loved it- Kenma... was Kenma.

"And you are right. I need to earn everyone's trust." He says looking down.

It made sense. There wasnt a point if Kageyama was going to waste an entire season. Kenma is the genius setter here. He wonders why Kenma doesnt speak up often when he comes up with such clever strategies. At least now he knows why he became captain.

"I'm still getting use to the change. I hate moving." Kageyama complains.

The blond was about to maybe discuss their gameplan more since Kageyama _was_ a bit of a genius, but that was not going to happen after that.

"Ah."

He had no ideas of what to say, he wasn't- exactly good at this. What should he do about this...

"I'm sorry?"

There, an attempt at empathy. Why did he move anyway? Actually maybe asking that would- get him talking and.... do that venting thing people did with Kuroo or Yaku that made them feel better. He had no wisdom to offer though...

"Why did you move?"

Despite accepting his fate, a part of Kageyama still wants to kick, scream and demand them to put him in as a setter. He also wanted to just leave the gym and catch the first train out of Tokyo and go back to Miyagi. He knew that acting like this would just reflect negatively on his setter skills. Teamwork. If he’s going to be moody and grumpy on a new team, what will he do in university? Hell, what will he do afterwards? Karasuno wasn’t always going to be by his side, no matter how much he wants them.

  
“Why are you sorry?” He asks, “You’re not the reason they moved.”   
  
Why _was_ he sorry? Maybe it came from a sense of empathy. Kenma found it hard to make friends himself so... If he was uprooted and taken away he'd probably... Yeah. He wouldn't want that ever.

Tobio's mom got a promotion to work permanently in Tokyo and his dad asked to be transferred to his branch in Tokyo as well. So, they had to move. _They_ had to move. Kageyama still doesn’t understand why he didn’t remain in Miyagi by himself. He was already used to living on his own.

His parents constantly went on business trips leaving him with an allowance and a false promise to return within a couple of days. Kageyama could always see through their lies. Not like he cared if they were around. It never made a difference, if anything he was more invisible when they were around. His grandmother, someone he has hardly ever spoken too, was the one that told his parent’s they couldn’t let a 16-year-old live on their own. He hates her too.

So why did he move?

“Parental guilt,” He says and then sighs knowing that’s not a decent answer. “They got transferred here.” He offers, hoping it was enough.

If Kenma was going to ask him what they did for a living, Kageyama would shrug. He didn’t know. The only type of relationship between him and his parents was that they were responsible for his birth. Nothing else.

“I never expected you to be captain.” He admits, “but I can see why you were chosen.”

Kenma was like a snake. He was silent most of the time but deadly once he revealed his inner thoughts and strategies. He wondered just how Hinata and him managed to stay friends since Hinata would never shut his mouth.

The smaller man wasn't sure of what to answer to the remark on his new role. Talking to people wasn't his forte and Kageyama did kind of always make him uneasy. They were teammates now but well- it seemed Kenma still needed some time to be comfortable about it.

"... I never expected it either." That said he just sort of shrugged, still thinking about it. If they were talking volleyball then maybe...

"... Could I request you don't mention your new role to your old teammates?"

There was more to it than just helping him broaden his skills- Kenma hadn't wasted his time last year and learned from Karasuno themselves. An element of surprise... It was always good. Any opponent would expect Kageyama to be the de facto setter; making him middle blocker would jeopardise any pre-planning and give them a chance to score points before their opponent recouped. Usually they didn't score in the first half of the game as they studied their opponents but ... Adding a bit of offense to their defense... Why not try that?  
  
Kageyama blinked a few times, “Erm, okay.”

He couldn’t tell the others about being put in as a middle blocker. Kageyama thought about it for a few seconds before it clicked. He was a decoy. Sort of. People would assume him to set but he’ll be blocking. Kageyama did like seeing an opposing team getting pissed off.

“Would you be alright, if I stayed back after practice to work on my jump serves?” Kageyama asked.

He knew Daichi didn’t mind how long they spent after practice but he knew/heard some captain didn’t want their players staying back late. He didn't know what Kenma's views were on it and he hoped the latter didn't mind.

Some people liked to stay back and practice, which- well he didn't mind but there were a few restrictions in general.

"The school closes at 20h, and they don't like when students stay behind after dark so... Please be gone by then or we'll all get in trouble."

Tobio nodded his head, calculating his new training time. He didn’t expect Nekoma’s gym to close so early at night. He’d have to find a nearby park with a court to continue practicing. He’d have to remember to pack one of his volleyballs each day.

Right, he had the keys- if he gave them to Kageyama, then they'd have to rely on him to come here first. And Kenma didn't know of his habits.

"... Do you live far from here? Usually people dropped the keys back at Kuroo's on the way home and I guess you should do the same now I'm captain. Or you can come earlier tomorrow morning."

“I don’t live far, and I usually come in early, to get more practice done.” Kageyama says, grabbing the keys from Kenma, promising he’ll take care of them.

Before the new captain started for the door, he grabbed the leftover jersey the newcomer forgot to grab, offering it to Kageyama silently.

Kageyama holds the red fabric in his hands as he stares at the number 8. Kageyama Tobio, middle blocker. He finds it strange how the jersey in his hands was red and not orange. How he’s part of a team yet feels like he is living all alone in the world.

He says goodbye to Kenma, who leaves. Once everyone had gone, Kageyama grabbed a ball and started practicing on his own.

Admittedly, once he'd gone home Kenma had binge watched a lot of games- most of them covering Karasuno last year, though also a few middle school games. That promising first year would make a fine libero, and the setter on the team playing against Kageyama was quite good when he felt at ease- the other first years were nothing special but... Then again most of Nekoma's best players started that way. Overall it seemed like this year... Might be kind of fun.

****Day 1 - Ends** **

* * *

****Day 2 – Begins** **

Kageyama sighed in relief when the bell for the last class of the day rung, meaning he could make his way to the gym. Classes were boring as usual. People were scared of him as usual. All in all. Classes didn’t feel different from when he was at Karasuno. Except maybe they seemed to be getting more difficult. He makes it to the gym and is one of the early arrivals. He drops his things in the locker room before starting on his stretches. He notices Kenma and the other second and third years but other than a polite greeting, Kageyama doesnt say anything.

After classes Kenma had somehow managed to come without being too late, discussing a few more details with his fellow third years before stretching.

Then came the part he hated but they always did it so... Might as well get on with it. Thankfully Fukunaga herded everyone together for their jogging, telling them to stay together- which actually would he easy enough in their minds since the one always lagging behind was the captain himself.

Before they left Kenma was kind of prodded into making a small speech to explain the day's training.

"...We're running and then when we come back we'll make two teams to test out our current formation and help the first years study their weaknesses and strength."

There good enough. Now to run. Ugh. At least he could keep on pretending he wasn't here when he ran- right? Fukunaga would do the job for him here.

Kageyama liked the run. It gave him a chance to explore more of Tokyo.

He looked up at the different buildings as he carefully manoeuvred around the people walking by. He had to get use to the crowds and city life.

Unsure as to how but Kageyama was too busy wondering if he could find the Tokyo sky tree when he realised, he had gotten separated from the others and was now lost. He looked all around him with a frown. He didn’t know where he was nor did he have his phone on him. Then again, even if he did, he didn’t have anyone’s contact number. He tried to retrace his steps and jog back, hoping he would run into anyone from the team.

Luckily, he hadn’t gone that far and managed to find the group with the help of a pedestrian, who saw where they ran. It seemed like no one noticed his disappearance which was good. At least if they did, they didn’t seem to call out to him. Good, he wasn’t getting scolded.

Kageyama's little escapade didn't quite escape the attention of their captain- since being observant was kind of one of his strong points, and he had a good view on everyone from the back. Though since he did get back to them Kenma didn't say much. Maybe later when they'd be more isolated he'd try to remind him he had to try and be more observant himself- but admittedly for now Kenma was focusing on not dying.

It was probably a little bad the captain was the one who looked most exhausted after jogging- but well he was how he was.

They were going to play a match when they get back and Kageyama doesn’t know how it will end. He is playing as a middle blocker which meant he shouldn’t do something stupid like accidently toss instead of Kenma. He still can’t believe he was going through with this.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speak, “Oi Kageyama, how are you liking Tokyo so far?”

Kageyama turned his head to face the tall half Russian, who was now running by his side

“It’s fine.” He says as he continues, “Lots of people.”

Their conversation dies after Kageyama provides minimal answers to Lev’s questions which made the latter realise Kageyama wasn’t the talking type. They continued jogging until they reached the school again.

One of the perks of being captain was that he could catch his breath and let the others set up the gym for a small match- of course the official version was that he discussed strategy with the coach but really he just was happy to get a small break.

Kageyama helped a second year with spiky brown hair set up the net. _Inoko? Inouko?_ Kageyama didnt quite catch his name right but his actions earned him a smile and thanks which Kageyama interpreted as them slowly getting along.

Eventually they were all in position- it was an informal game between the same team so nothing too big, but it still was a good way for everyone to progress.

That and Kenma had gotten news they would probably have actual practice games soon- being part of that group really helped them, though it also was a little stressful at times. One practice game a week was a bit much in his opinion...

That said he called his team over. "...Well. Let's just do the usual. Focus on defense at first, study how they plan to play, and then use that against them when we go on the offensive."

It was simple really- well, at least for him, but it did take a lot of observation skills.

And Tora spoke up. "Aren't we doing the incantation thing?"

Ugh. He hated it. Lev also hated it actually. Why should they keep on doing it now Kuroo was gone and didn't force it- Right. Motivating them. And most of them really expected they'd do it. What a pain in the ass... And his feelings on the matter were obvious on his face too.

"...Just lead the dumb chant and get it over with."

It wasn't even a real game... Though he supposed Tora offered on purpose to teach the one dude who was a bit out of place huh. So Kenma put his hand in the middle like they all wanted to and gave a glance at Kageyama, kind of telling him to just- play along even if it sounded stupid.

Before starting they gathered in a circle and Kenma examined the game plan. At the end, one of the players, someone who reminded Kageyama of Tanaka-Senpai, said something about an incantation. _What?_ Kageyama saw how his captain looked so unmotivated for the chant and the look he threw Kageyama made him wonder just what was he about to experience.

He hesitantly placed his hand in the circle and listened to the chant with furrowed eyebrows. Kageyama listened as Nekoma's version of Tanaka said,

"We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working."

Kageyama felt the whole team become so energised. Over some speech that had nothing about teamwork or volleyball? He was confused. Everyone then pulled away and got into their respectful positions.

The team did look super pumped now- in an odd way as they all also seemed more focused and ready to tackle this. It seemed...

The old Nekoma team was back for maybe a few seconds as he could feel the same intensity. He still missed Kuroo, Yaku and Kai's dependability and how safe it was to play with them but...

They'd be alright. With time, they might even become better than last year.

There was no way they'd lost to Karasuno this year again after all.

Looking at Kageyama's confused face, Kenma took a second to walk past him.

"It's a metaphore for connecting. Kuroo created it; basically get the ball to me and we'll win for sure kind of deal."

He cringed at the explanation but got in position, tuning everything else out for now- he did have a pretty good focus usually and it showed.

Kageyama nodded at Kenma's explanation, still a little confused but decided it best not to say anything and just go with it. If the team needed it to be encouraged then so be it. Kageyama didn't need any motivation to play volleyball...most of the time.

Now how should they play this... As predicted, the first half of the game focused mostly on defense. The team got in tune pretty fast- well apart from Kageyama, but that was to be expected, and they did try to include him despite the lingering awkwardness. Kenma tossed to Kageyama a few times; he was currently their weak link- because of a lack of trust. Sacrificing a few points in a practice game to gain a solid teammate was a good thing.

Kageyama was put on Kenma's team. For once Kageyama did not know what to do with his hands. Everytime it connected with the ball, his energy for the game was lost.

He didnt want to undermine the position but he wasnt a middle blocker at heart. He was a setter. That's who he was!

With every lost point or failed attempt to connect or block, just added fuel to fire inside him, making him slowly lose his patience and temper.

This was ridiculous! Why is he even here! How could they not put him in as a setter!

Kageyama wiped the sweat off his brow as he took in deep breaths to calm himself. His team lost. They lost because he was a middle blocker. He didnt say a word when the whistle was blown, he simply went off and sat on the bench with a towel over his head as he tried his very best to control his breathing.

The outcome of the game was pretty good despite the loss, at least in Kenma's mind, and the other team members seemed to be fine with it too.

They'd learned a lot; on how the younger players worked out, on who to put as backup where, and on Kageyama himself.

It seemed his efforts didn't go too well though; no matter how much he'd tried to make him be more of a part of the team, the newcomer had undone it and done everything he could to set himself apart with his temper.

Kenma was now trying to work on a strategy to get him to understand what went wrong, but he didn't have to as Lev had walked to Kageyama again.

Actually, usually he'd have stopped him but... Lev had been in that situation right? And maybe his charming yet annoying personality and unstoppable naivety would get to Kageyama. So for now he let that play out as he took some water and a towel of his own, his fellow third years coming up to him to discuss something in a very conspirational way.

"Kageyama! You kind of suck huh?" This was said with no malice and a bright smile by the giant russian man.

Kageyama flinched at Lev’s words. His hands clenched tightly by his sides as he was suddenly overcome with the urge to punch the half Russian. Lev tried to help Kageyama. He really did, but what he didn’t know was that each word he said just made Kageyama feel more miserable. Kageyama wasn’t supposed to suck. He was invited to all youth camp, his team…his old team went to nationals. Kageyama was supposed to be at the top of his game not sat on a bench with a towel over his head.

"Don't worry! I used to suck too and now I'm the ace!" A roar from the third year could be heard saying that no, no he was not- but Taketora was shushed and told to mind his business and let the younger men mingle.

"You just need to keep on doing it right? We do these practice matches a lot and Kuroo usually came up with good ways to get better after them." Actually it was surprising Kenma didn't talk to them all about it yet but- well he was who he was and there was no telling what he thought most of the time. 

Kageyama also found Lev’s words very unfair. Lev was playing a position he wanted, a position he loved. It wasn’t a fair comparison, not at all.

“You’re playing the position you want. I can’t play what I love, and if you don’t love what you’re doing then you’re not going to get better at it.” He says with a huff.

“But you love playing volleyball, don’t you? If you love volleyball as much as you say you do then it doesn’t matter what position you are in, as long as you can play on the court, then that is all that matters.” Lev says and that surprises Kageyama.

Not enough to make him completely accept this fate but enough that the anger inside him starts to defeat.

He sighs, “I guess you are right.”

He briefly wonders how childish he must looked when he stormed off the court and makes a mental note to apologise to Kenma. No matter what happens, Kenma was his captain and upperclassmen and Kageyama had to show respect.

“Thank you, Lev.” Kageyama says before walking up to Kenma.

He bows as he apologises, “I’m sorry for the way I acted. What can I do so that the team can start t-trusting me?”

The captain did keep an eye on the two boys, ready to intervene when he saw signs of it escalating- but it didn't, thankfully,so he felt a little more serene discussing a few more details with the older boys with him.

Just as they finished their talk Kageyama came over to bow to him, which- made him uncomfortable really as he hated these kind of stuff. He kind of reached out to make him go back to a normal position while Fukunaga snickered, amused at the display- mostly because anyone who'd spent five minutes talking to Kenma would know how he'd feel about this, and his reaction was a little funny to him.

Hearing what he had to say Kenma glanced at the other two before looking back at Kageyama.

"... I guess start by trusting us? You made it kinda obvious you didn't really trust my judgement there so... Show you have some faith in our decisions first and it'll come?"

Honestly most people there were a little wary but had shown no opposition to his presence- some of them had actively sought him out to talk even, such as Inuoka or Lev- really they just were all kind of waiting for a sign it was fine to really relax around him it seemed.

That said Tora had gone to get the other newcommers and gathered them around.

"... Anyway. We planned something to welcome you all in so... How about you follow us?"


	4. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone helps clean up the gym before putting on jackets and leaving. They walked in a straight line but divided by different groups. Kenma and the other third years took the lead whilst Kageyama hung back, sticking towards Lev and Inuoka. _So that was his name_ Kageyama thought, he was close.

They were talking about some big superhero movie that was going to be released soon and how it was going to be three hours long. Kageyama has never heard of it. “Do you like marvel, Kageyama?” Inuoka asks him.

Kageyama shakes his head and then looks at the other when he heard two dramatic gasps. “You’ve never seen Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy or any Thor movie!” Lev says.

Oh, so Kageyama has heard about some of them. “I’ve heard of them, but I don’t think I’ve seen any of them.” Kageyama admits.

“Well, you should come over one day, and we’ll binge watch them so you can catch up and then we can all go watch endgame.” Inuoka says which surprises Kageyama.

“Um sure.” The last time he was invited somewhere was back in Kitagawa Daichi. Well there was that one time the first years had a sleep over at Hinata’s but still. They soon reach a ramen shop and by the looks of the staff, this seemed to be their usual hangout spot. Everyone took a seat and started ordering food. Kageyama wondered if he had enough money on him and did a quick count in his head. He sat next to Inuoka and listened to them talk about how great the marvel movies were.

Since the place was pretty small, the whole team admittedly was a bit crowded at their table, but it was fine since the whole point was to have everyone kind of mingle. While Kenma would have usually stuck by the people he knew, he made a huge effort and went to sit right next to Lev, facing Kageyama, and next to a first year who seemed rather quiet thankfully. The first years were the shyest it seemed, though Taketora took his role as a senpai seriously and it was not long before they relaxed a little.

Upon receiving his dish, Kenma took a few minutes to go talk to the owner, an old lady with a kind face, before giving her a big chunk of money to pay for everyone's meal and requesting a dessert they could all share if possible with that budget, though that part wasn't something the others could quite catch as he came back to the table. At least it seemed like everyone was starting to enjoy talking and got somewhat along, now, _right?_

"Ah. I played a game with the marvel heroes in it. I'll lend it to you this weekend if you want." He injected himself in the conversation at some point, offering it to Lev and Inuoka who looked a little surprised but very pleased as it was very rare for Kenma to share his games at all ever. He'd done it maybe once or twice last year and not to them, so it was treated as an odd sort of honour.

When the other second years started to go into more specifics in their excited crazy discussions, Kenma looked at Kageyama, obviously trying to find something to talk about since, well, they were kind of stuck there with everyone around them talking.

"So… Do you like Tokyo so far? Have you been to the Sky tree yet?" There. Tourism. He could- he could do that. Sure. Yup.

Kageyama simply shrugged, “It’s fine. Still not use to how crowded everywhere is.” He had ordered himself a shoyu ramen and was digging in. Vaguely aware that only thing he had all day was two milk boxes and a pot of yoghurt during lunch. He was famished. He swallows a piece of pork belly before shaking his head to reply once more, “ And no, I haven’t had much time to explore yet.” He says, “To be honest, I don’t even know where to begin.” Kageyama has always wanted to move to Tokyo, though not under these conditions. He wanted to move here for university. He wanted to visit Yoyogi park, see the sky tree and so much more.

Kenma looked at him. _Crowded?_ They were still in the outskirts; it wasn't that bad- then again being lost in Miyagi... It was deserted there. "Then... Do you have any plans this weekend? If not, we can go visit." Kuroo would be so proud of him. Socialising. But really Kenma just felt like Kageyama was different from the usual noisy annoying people he had around so he didn't mind so much.

Kageyama tilted his head, eyes a little wide, “You’d go with me?” he asked, a little shocked. He thought Kenma didn’t like him all that much. Maybe he was only doing it out of obligation or pity. Kageyama didn’t know which one was worse. “I don’t think I have anything but are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, just because-” he says but stops. He grips the edge of his shirt a little tight, “I mean, I-I’d like that, thank you.” Maybe Kenma didn't dislike him.

What kind of reaction was that? Kenma thought. He found it hard enough to offer so this almost made him rescind the offer. Almost. "I want to get a new game so if you don't mind doing that while we visit." He couldn't quite say he kind of missed having his best friend around and was trying to make new ones, right? It'd sound mean- he wasn't replacing Kuroo either it just... Was odd without him and all. Besides making new friends was good. Kenma might have been looking away as he spoke, since this did make him a bit self-conscious. He'd made progress last year but still. "If you prefer, we can invite the others too?"

The prospect of more people joining and it becoming a crowd make Kageyama a little uneasy. "It’s fine if it's the two us. I don't mind. It's up to you." Since Kenma offered to take him, it's only fair Kenma decides who could tags along. It wasn't as though the two were going on a date. "What time and where should we meet?" Kageyama asks when he realises, he doesn’t have Kenma's contact information. Should he ask? In the case of an emergency. "Kenma-sa- ," he coughs trying to cover up "-Kenma, do you want to exchange contact information?" He asked. This is what normal people do. They talk, attempt to be friends and find a way to keep in contact.

Well there was no hesitations to be had there; Less people meant less stress and Kenma was all for that. Handing the other man his phone so he could enter his details, Kenma thought about things. First, they'd need to share numbers with the first years too. Just in case it was better right? Then... About their outing. "I'll come get you. You're new right? So it's best to show you the way..." For some reason Tora was giving him an odd proud look, almost like he was close to tears. Ugh. He could feel the wish to hug him from here.

Kageyama nods his head, "Thank you." Kenma was surprising easy to talk to. He doesn't try to hide his true intentions. He just bluntly says what he means. Kageyama doesn’t have to spend time trying to decode his words. Kageyama would have to send Kenma his address later. His parents don't care what he does as long as his grades are up to par, and he is alive at the end of day. "What other places are there to visit in Tokyo?" He asks, in a way that it is directed to Kenma and anyone within earshot.

With a small nod Kenma took his phone back. What was there to see in Tokyo huh... So many things honestly. "What do you like?" It'd be easier to tailor the visits to that and narrow it down some. Of course Lev immediately mentioned Akihabara and maid cafés as pinnacle of the Japanese culture, while Inuoka brought up the Hachiko statue in Shibuya. Then it devolved in talk of cat café vs owl café and how cosplay wasn't traditional gear.

Kageyama felt overwhelmed as he took in the suggestions from everyone. Some places he had heard of and some he hadn't. "There’s an owl cafe?" He asks surprised. He doesn’t know how the conversation escalated so quickly but he’s glad he wasn’t exactly part of it. "I prefer quiet places, less crowds. Places where it's pretty relaxing but not completed isolated." Kageyama doesn’t know if his answer makes sense. He didn’t like crowds, but he didn’t like being completely isolated. "I need to make a list to remember all these places." Kageyama mumbles. He turns to Kenma, "What’s your favourite place in Tokyo?"

"My ho--" the answer came so fast and so naturally to Kenma, yet he caught it before finishing. Right, an actual public place. "This shop? I like the ramens here." Honestly Kenma didn't go out very much and the touristic stuff just didn't appeal to him. "I guess... We have lots of gardens around here. From the Edo era and stuff like that..."

Kageyama nods, wondering if any of these places would be ideal for his weekend running sessions. He needed to make a new route.

Everyone soon finished their meals. Dessert was brought in. Someone had ordered different flavours of mochi for everyone to share. Kageyama tried a mango one. He accidentally took a big bite and nearly had a brain freeze. Afterwards, when it came down to paying, Kageyama found out Kenma had already paid for everyone's meal and was responsible for ordering dessert. Kageyama although at first a little displeased thanked, along with everyone else, their captain for his generosity.

Predictable as always, Kenma grabbed an apple flavoured mochi before looking at everyone thanking him. "Ah. It's not just me. The third years pooled money together for this, as a sort of welcome party thing..." It really was just to enjoy time together and for team building- granted if they looked at the menu the food here was incredibly cheap but still. Tora looked way too pleased about this, boasting about taking care of his kouhai, while Fukunaga merely smiled at them all. Kenma... Kenma'd. Not looking like he cared either way. With a last thanks to the old lady there, the youngsters got pushed out of the shop and separated slowly one by one to go back home.

***

The next Saturday, Kenma was looking up directions for Kageyama's house. It probably was going to be odd at first since they'd never met during free time. That and Kenma wondered what clothes Kageyama wore out of his uniform. He himself had his usual hoodies and jeans getup. Ringing the doorbell, Kenma took his phone out and texted a certain redhead about his outing, apparently back in Karasuno they were playing a practice game against Dateko, which he assumed was another school.

Kageyama had just finished getting dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He wore a pair of black jeans and threw on a white shirt with a black jacket on top. He grabbed his backpack and after double checking everything he had he ran downstairs, nearly tripping on the some of the boxes they have yet to unpacked. He opens the door and greets Kenma who was busy typing away on his phone, "Good Morning, Kenma." He wondered if he should invite him in for a little bit. Kageyama bites his lip as he glances back inside. The house is still full of boxes, unpacked and he's not sure if the fridge has anything other than fruits and milk. "Erm do you want to come in first or should we just start leaving?" He asks

A text later Kenma looked up, giving him a silent nod as greetings. Well Kageyama looked unsurprisingly plain fashion wise... Which was good, he didn't like standing out. Imagining him going around in gothic Lolita clothes or other - okay no. Kenma couldn't help a small snort laugh giggle thing, though it was fast. "Sorry, was imagining strange things." He did not just laugh at him nope.

Glancing at the boxes behind the other boy, he shook his head a little at the offer. "Maybe when you're done unpacking? I don't want to impose... And it might be better to go now to avoid queues." That said he slipped his phone back in his hoodie's pocket and waited for the other to come out.

Kageyama sighed in relief although a little embarrassed at the state of his house. He shuts the door and starts walking along side Kenma. It was silent between the two and so Kageyama tried to start up a conversation. "So, what game is it that you wanted to buy?" He asks. Not that he'll know it. Kageyama didn’t play video games very often. Not because he didn't enjoy but he's always busy practicing volleyball in one form or another and usually spent his allowance buying things he needed like kneepads or sports tape.

Walking to the nearest subway station, Kenma thinks a little about his answer; he had a feeling Kageyama wouldn't know of it so obviously he needed to explain it well "It's a strategy adventure game of sort? You control an army and need to move them one by one strategically to beat your opponent, so a bit like chess, but they're also your friends…and then when you beat the others you have an adventure to follow so a story and it alternates between scenes where you talk to your friends, scenes where you explore and combat." He hoped it'd make sense to the other. He did his best there.

The game Kenma explained sounded interesting and Kageyama nodded his head along to show him that he was paying attention. "Sounds fun." He says.

"It is fun." Kenma really loved his video games and had no problems saying it- unlike volleyball which he didn't really like for the longest time. That... had changed a little and it was obvious to people who knew him well he'd changed himself last year. But still.

Once they got to the station, he swiped his card and waited for the other to do the same. "Do you do anything out of volleyball?"

Kageyama swiped his card as he thought of Kenma's question. He didn't understand the question at first but then it clicked, and he found it difficult to think of an answer. He didn’t want to admit how everything he did was related to volleyball. He thought long and hard of what he could say. "I like to cook?" He offers. Which wasn’t a total lie. Kageyama enjoyed cooking for himself. Something he picked up on when he got tired of eating ramen or take out.

"Cooking? We can try to look into that today if you want?" It was odd to imagine him with an apron making nice little dishes but well. If it was one of his hobbies, then it'd get them somewhere at least. It was good to do other things as well. The subway wasn't too crowded as it was a weekend, and they managed to find seats as Kenma looked at the stations to get off at.

Kageyama shook his head as they sat down on the subway. "It’s fine. It's not that big of a deal. I just cook whenever I don’t feel like ordering food." He explains. Kageyama wasn’t bad at cooking but he still didn’t want to risk giving Kenma an unappetizing meal after the latter has gone out of his way to helping him explore the city.

"I heard that the Tokyo sky tree has a glass floor. Is that true? Like can you really see all the way down from high up?" Kageyama asked a little excited. He wondered what it would be like to see Tokyo from such a height.

Well that was a shame, because Kenma was sure he could have found them a shop or workshop or bookshop or well somewhere that helped with cooking things. He didn't know a lot on it to be fair, but it would have been nice to do for Kageyama.

At the question on the glass floor Kenma made a bit of a face. "They do have it. Kuroo jumped on it once..." He hadn't liked that very much and it was fairly obvious Kenma wasn't going to put a foot on that part of the sky tree. Granted it was... Kind of disappointing if that was what Kageyama came to see, it really wasn't very big of an area, but he supposed it was kind of cool. For people who didn't mind height. And didn't have a dumb best friend. "Shoyo always said he would visit me during the break to visit it together, but he ended up going to a volleyball camp thing instead I think..."

He hoped talking about him was fine. He was something they had in common right? And...hopefully moving here didn't mean Kageyama lost all his friends? He had a long-distance friendship with the guy in question for a while now so...it was feasible. Talking about him, he showed Kageyama a text. Apparently, someone was very jealous of him right now for getting to go first.

Kageyama looked up at the mention of Hinata, “Oh yeah, they’re at a training camp of sorts with Dateko this week.” he says. Yamaguchi had made a group chat and invited all the 1st years to join. What started out as a group for volleyball ended up as a group for friends. Kageyama of course muted the group chat since Hinata was the type of person who sends 20 texts when talking about one thing. Kageyama’s phone once fell off the table because it vibrated so much.

Kageyama smirked and chuckled when Kenma showed him the text. “Remind me to take pictures and send it to him,” Kageyama and Hinata were well known for how competitive they both were, always setting each other challenges and bets. Daily races to the school. “That dumbass wouldn’t make it to the top.” Kageyama wishes Hinata was with them, it would be fun to make a bet on who would reach the top of the sky tree first. “He’d chicken out from how high it is.”

"I'll take the picture for you if you want." Not that Kenma himself had a rivalry like that with Hinata- well, they did once on the court but... Well no here it was just that it sounded kind of fun. And it was entertaining to watch these two in a way. "Though I'd think out of the two of you he'd have the easiest time with heights, given his jumping thing..." Hinata always went way too high. He'd tried tossing to him once or twice after being harassed into it and it was almost annoying how high he had to send the ball for it to work- kind of like Lev, except tinier. "I'm just glad there's an elevator, there's no way I'd run up there." Unlike a certain friend of his who did it for fun and got scolded and- man he missed Kuroo, he really had to drop by soon. As he thought that the subway stop came up and he got off. "...Well here we are." The sky tree. Big. Towery. yup.

"He'd be scared but enjoy how high he was. That highest he's ever been was up to a basketball net." Kageyama snickers, recalling that one time back at Karasuno when they all tried to measure who could jump the highest. A pang of nostalgia goes through his heart as he recalls the fond memory.

He is distracted when they reach their stop and get off. Kageyama is amazed by how tall it is. They walk towards the entrance and before Kenma could do anything, Kageyama pays for both their entrance tickets. It was the least he could do. It was a thank you for Kenma taking him to see it.

"Thanks for today." He says as they walk inside. Kageyama saw a bunch of tourists but surprisingly it wasn’t that crowded. They came at a good time.

Well that was admittedly pretty high already... But then this wasn't Kenma's first time in the sky tree, and he'd gone to Mount Fuji before too and- well. heights. Not something to brag about. "...You know we had student discounts..." He didn't mind the fact the other paid for him- it was... unexpected, actually, but kind of nice, he just hoped he used his discount as it would take some off the price- which was nicer. "Thanks."

That said he started towards the elevators, as it was obvious, he wouldn't climb the steps. He wasn't a masochist after all. "If you want to take the steps, I'll wait for you at the top." He knew Kageyama was a bit of an idiot at times and felt like- maybe he'd want to do that. Which... cool, just don't drag him in it.

Kageyama did not know about the student discount. However, that didn’t matter now, he simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the elevator with Kenma. “There’s like 2,523 steps,” Kageyama says, “Why would I waste my time climbing them?” Truth be told, if Hinata was here and a bet was placed, he would have taken the steps… _and won_.

Kenma wondered if perhaps Hinata oversold Kageyama's stupidity... He made a good decision by taking the lift with him there. "...Actually Shoyo said you would likely try to do it."

They took the lift up and soon arrived at their floor where they showed their tickets and were allowed to enter. Kageyama was in awe. There weren’t a lot of people and so the two teens could walk around freely. “Woah!” he exclaimed, eyes going wide as he went near the window, “We are so high up.” His eyes wander around Tokyo. He could see the Arakawa river and all the parks. It was breath taking. “You’re lucky you can visit here anytime you want.” He says, forgetting the fact that Tokyo was where he now lived. Kageyama walked around, trying to see as much as he could. “Where are the invisible floors?” he asks Kenma.

Though now they got off the lift it seemed like Kageyama had so much more on his mind. It was true it was a good view really- a lot of cool things to see. Kenma knew it kind of, since he'd been here before and all. "When it was built it was the tallest tower in the world, I think...Ah, also, you can come by anytime too now." He joined him before pointing at a seemingly random direction. "that's where our school is. Towards there at least." And then another. "That's where the nationals were." And finally towards some place inside the tower. "...and that's where the glass floors are." So maybe he wanted to show off a little- granted there were touch screens to show them both where things were, but they wouldn't pinpoint where Nekoma was so... He did good now right?

Kageyama blinked in surprised before bringing a hand up to run the back of his, "Yeah, I guess so." He lives in Tokyo now. He could visit the sky tree anytime. He listened as Kenma told him about of the towers history and as the latter pointed out to different parts of Tokyo. The way Kenma spoke about Nekoma, mentioning as their school, didn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama. He appreciated the effort Kenma was putting in to make him feel part of the team. "You know your way around," Kageyama says impressed as he looked to the places his captain had pointed out. Kageyama took out his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures before they started heading towards the glass floors. "So, what are your plans for university? Have you decided what you'd like to study?" He asked. He had a vague idea about what Kenma would be into, but he was still curious.

Kenma watched out the window silently for a bit as Kageyama took his pictures, looking a little lost in thought for a moment- he didn't mind the view really, it was kind of nice, and his imagination liked to go wild whenever he was left alone for a minute- so there might have been some Godzilla going on in his head. When he was asked about university as they walked towards the glass floors he shrugged. "I'm not going. I actually... already have a job so..."

Well. It wasn't anything big, but during the school break after their loss at national he'd taken up coding and had found out he was kind of good at it- and after a few classes during summer he had just enough knowledge to start picking up a few freelance contracts here and there. Nothing big since he was still a high schooler, but the pocket money had kind of made him think on what he wanted to do next and... To be fair given his success so far, he didn't really want to attend more school. Especially since he wasn't exactly good at it. Kuroo's tutoring had been the sole reasons he had passing grades....

"What about you?" Kageyama-well. He knew about his grades. The fact he came in late for the training camp had not escaped him, and Shoyo loved to blab about these things so he knew a lot in the end- and he wondered if he even wanted to bother with university and these kinds of stuff. He'd probably want to just go pro right? He was doing well enough he could probably do it too.

So Kageyama did not know Kenma that well. “Oh, a job. That’s cool.” He says. Suga-san once did try to explain to him how not everyone went to university and how now not all high school volleyball players wanted to go pro. The last one was more shocking to him. However, he didn’t pry. He didn’t want to accidently say something wrong or insulting. He was brought out of his thought when Kenma spoke to him

“Me?” Kageyama asks, as though it was the first time someone had asked him such a question. “I want to play volleyball in university, but I know I won’t get in if I don’t get my grades up.” He says with a frown. He wants good grades but when it comes to studying or playing volleyball, he usually picks the latter. “It’s dumb, I know. I want to go to university for a sport and not a degree, I’m still not sure what subject I’d pick or if I’ll even get in.” He admits.

He didn’t pay much attention in class back in Karasuno. His teacher became lenient with him when the volleyball team was slowly gaining some recognition. This would have to change; he needs to find a way to balance the two. They continue walking until they reached the glass floors. Kageyama cautiously looked down with a small gulp, he slowly placed his foot on the glass, checking to make sure it is stable and that he won’t suddenly fall through. “This is so cool.” He says, a small smile on his lips which he quickly becomes aware of and stops. He coughs and looks at Kenma, “Won’t you come as well?” he asks. Wanting Kenma to join him in having fun.

"...Well studying is boring so..." Kenma just didn't like it- and Kageyama going to university to pursue volleyball was very predictable. Yet seeing him say it this way was kind of funny... That said he thought more on it and watched him go on the glass, staying at a distance since he didn't wanna- but he did notice something interesting.

Did Kageyama actually ever smile around him before? Not that he recalled. It was a pretty good thing though; very encouraging. Like maybe it would be fine after all- maybe his new friend of sort would end up enjoying his time here even. "Ah. No thanks." He really, really didn't want to. He didn't like heights that much- he wasn't too bothered by them _until it was right under his feet_. He did try to think of something though... "... I can take your picture if you want?" Kenma just- didn't want to step on it. Not after the last time.

Kageyama saw how reluctant Kenma was and wondered if he was afraid of heights. If so, Kageyama felt immensely guilty for dragging him here. “I hate English the most. One word can be a thousand things. Like-like Iron! Is it the metal, the thing in your blood, when you press your clothes? It’s like they got lazy and decided to call everything the same thing.” He rants, recalling a particular bad English test score.

He shakes his head as he steps off the glass floor, “I don’t like my picture being taken,” he says walking back to wear Kenma was standing safely on the normal ground. Kageyama didn’t like pictures, he always looked awkward or scary with his smile, so he tried to avoid them at all costs. Kageyama does snap a few pictures. Angling it in a certain way to make it look nice, before putting his phone back in his pocket.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights, if I did, I wouldn’t have let us come.” Kageyama says sheepishly. Now that they were done, was there anything more to see, or should they leave before it got crowded with tourists. “So, what’s the plan now?” he asks Kenma.

“Ah... English is fine for me I guess?" Not that Kenma was very good, but a big part of his summer classes did involve English given the nature of- well coding. He could sort of understand it better now and it was useful, so he ended up enjoying it more. That and a few games were in English so after a while he'd picked up on it easily.

When the other man joined him again and mentioned a fear of heights, he wondered how to correct him- he just was mildly uncomfortable with the see-through floor... Everything else was fine. "I'm not really scared. I just don't like the idea of a thin bit of glass being the only thing between me and a big fall?"

That said he thought again... What else could they do? There were shops on some floors and a place to eat, or... Wait. Right. "...Do you like fish? Because there's an aquarium in one of the lower levels... I think right under the tower actually?"

Maybe Kageyama will ask Kenma later some techniques on learning English. He somewhat understood what Kenma meant about the glass floor. One small crack and its goodbye world. They stood there wondering what to do when Kenma offered up a suggestion. "Hmm? Sure. We could go if you want to." Kageyama has never been to an aquarium before either but he wasn’t very fussed about it, so, it wasn't on his bucket list or anything but if Kenma didn't mind then it wouldn't hurt. "So an aquarium, do they have sharks and killer whales?" He asks, a little scared. He doesn’t know how to swim and so always did have a minor fear of the ocean. Why would someone submerge themselves in water, where they could easily drown, if they didn’t have to?

Good so they had more plans and could do more than awkwardly hang out. It did cross Kenma’s mind this looked more and more like a date- the kind you saw on dating sims... But they were just buddies hanging out. "I think they have small sharks... But not great whites, they don't do well in captivity I think." That said he walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for the aquarium level, making sure to pay this time since it seemed Kageyama wanted to alternate.

Walking in they were greeted with various areas on a map. A penguin and seal giant open aquarium seemed to be the centre point, though the jellyfish exhibit also looked cool... And the seals tunnel... And then all the actual fish.

Kageyama looked at the map a little overwhelmed. There were so many different exhibits and he didn't know which to go to first. "There's so many to choose from," he says looking around. He turns to Kenma, "You've been here before, lead the way captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kageyama finally get to spend time together! Let us know what you think x


End file.
